falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Midnight (Wasteland Jewel)
Midnight is a Ranger Colonel that's part of the New Canterlot Republic's forces in the Southern Wasteland in Fallout Equestria: Wasteland Jewel. She meets up with Ruby Starlight and helps her get acquainted with life in the Wasteland, as well as getting her to help fight the Crimson Empire. History Stable 13 and the Dayrunners Midnight was born in Stable 13, a Stable that was constructed for and used by Ponies that worked for the Ministry of Arcane Sciences. What is known is that she is the direct descendant of Twilight Sparkle through her daughter Eclipse. Very little is actually known about her childhood in the Stable, as she left it when she was very young after the Stable Door opened. The inhabitants of Stable 13 where found by a local tribe called the Dayrunners who welcomed them into their ranks. Midnight excelled at tribal life, and became known as a formidable warrior and hunter, earning her cutie mark in the process. At some point prior to joining the NCR, Midnight had a daughter named Aurora. Her mate Blaze was killed in an attack by Raiders when Aurora was young. The NCR Not long after its founding, the New Canterlot Republic made peaceful contact with the Dayrunner tribe in hopes of recruiting ponies to their growing military. Midnight signed on, and became one of the first members of an elite type of Soldier that would be used by the NCR in their coming conflicts with Raiders and other enemies, the Rangers. Midnight quickly excelled as a soldier, and was part of the team that was sent south towards Neigh Orleans, being there in the early days of the war with the Crimson Empire. War with the Crimson Empire During the early days of the war, Midnight and her Rangers where sent to help save a group of civilians who where trapped in a town. When they arrived, Midnight discovered that they where being held captive by the Empire and reported this fact to her superior officer, General Goldmane who ordered they attack without caring about collateral damage. Midnight however was disgusted by the idea of putting civilians in the line of fire, and instead lead her troops in a successful attack that freed the captives. This however put her ad odds with Goldmane, who considered her reckless for going against orders, but at the same time put her in good standing with the NCR so she wasn't court martialed. However Goldmane assigned her to the front lines of the conflict in the Stalemate over the Northern Fields. The New Stable Dweller Midnight was one of the first Ponies to encounter Ruby Starlight after she left Stable 26, Midnight was by her own admission hesitant to trust a Stable Dweller who had suddenly taken such an interest in the conflict. When Ruby proved herself in the Badlands, Midnight came to trust her more, and wanted to help Ruby get used to life in the Wasteland. However this was cut short when the Crimson Empire's Scarlet Guard attacked her post, but Midnight was not beaten yet. She directed Ruby towards a group of Applejack's Rangers nearby, and soon they started their counter-attack against the Empire, eventually taking the main base of operations in Alpony. However the NCR had taken notice of Ruby and assigned Midnight to be a liaison officer to the new Stable Dweller, and she accompanied Ruby to Neigh Orleans. She took part in the Battle of Ground Zero. The Siege of Ponyville and the Human World After spending time in Junction Town, Midnight and the others where informed of the beginning of a siege in Ponyville by the New Red Eye allied with the Crimson Empire. They helped fight back their forces, they then traveled into the Human world in order to help Sunset Shimmer. After arriving in the Human world and encountering the counterpart to Twilight Sparkle, she revealed that she's actually the descendant of Twilight Sparkle in Equestria. She accompanied Ruby and Bluesky to Canterlot High School and helped save members of the Steel Rangers and escaped slaves from the Crimson Legion. When they returned to the settlement of Freetown however, they discovered that the human world version of Red Eye was there, and she punched him in the face. Personality Midnight is a soldier, but she always considers the possibility of civilian casualties and works to avoid them if at all possible, even to the point of defying orders. She's also incredibly secretive about herself though, only confiding in Ruby and Bluesky about her past after Ruby figured out she was a Stable Dweller. She seems to be more ashamed than anything else of the fact that she's related to Twilight Sparkle based on the fact that she has kept it hidden Skills Midnight is a skilled tracker and hunter, having learned these techniques while growing up, making it her talent. In combat she's a skilled sniper and strategist, making her a skilled marksman. She also has a lot of skill in stealth, on occasion using a Zebra Invisibility Cloak that was given to her family by a friendly Zebra years ago. Relationships Ruby Starlight Midnight being the older and more experienced wasteland survivor and Stable Dweller sees Ruby as a friend and student. She serves as a mentor to Ruby, helping her learn the ways of the Wasteland. Bluesky We don't know much about her relationship with Bluesky, other than that she seems to have a respect for the Pegasus. Spike When they encountered Spike in Chapter 8, Midnight seemed to have a strong distrust of the dragon, though she told Ruby he could be trusted. Its more or less implied that she has some sort of history with Spike. It is likely tied to her heritage, although she hasn't confrimed that as of right now. Aurora Aurora is Midnight's daughter who was born several years before Midnight joined the NCR Rangers. Midnight has hardly been able to see her daughter since the start of the war with the Crimson Empire, having a brief reunion with her during a trip to Junction Town. They have a loving relationship, and Midnight sincerely regrets not being able to be with her daughter more often. Trivia * Midnight being from Stable 13 is likely a reference to the protagonist of Fallout 1 being from Vault 13. Category:Unicorns Category:Characters Category:Fallout Equestria: Wasteland Jewel Category:New Canterlot Republic Category:NCR Rangers